


Skóra w której żyję

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [26]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, co ja robię ze swoim życiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: Prompt:Powinieneś być przerażony, gdy dziecko jest zbyt ciche.14.10.16 20:00Wiecie, ze nie ma nic po polsku do Węgla? Dlaczego nie ma nic po polsku do Węgla! To taki fikogenne uniwersum, że mózg wybucha!  Dlaczego nikt tego nie widzi?!Niebetowane, pisane trochę pod presją, bo od godziny sobie wmawiam, że gdy tylko to zamknę będę mogła zdjąć kompa z kolan (które bydle zaraz mi spali) i wrócić do czytania johnlocków. Cóż, presja, poczujcie tę presję!





	Skóra w której żyję

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [AventiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Powinieneś być przerażony, gdy dziecko jest zbyt ciche.
> 
> 14.10.16 20:00
> 
> Wiecie, ze nie ma nic po polsku do Węgla? Dlaczego nie ma nic po polsku do Węgla! To taki fikogenne uniwersum, że mózg wybucha! Dlaczego nikt tego nie widzi?!
> 
> Niebetowane, pisane trochę pod presją, bo od godziny sobie wmawiam, że gdy tylko to zamknę będę mogła zdjąć kompa z kolan (które bydle zaraz mi spali) i wrócić do czytania johnlocków. Cóż, presja, poczujcie tę presję!

Pierwszym co zauważa jest chłód. Dziwny, pełznący chłód, który wykręca jej boleśnie palce i zacieśnia powieki nie pozwalając uciec zdradzieckim łzom.  
  
— Wstań — zimne kościste dłonie chwytają ją za ramię i sprawnie sadzają na krawędzi stalowego stołu, na którym do tej pory się kuliła. Te same dłonie przesuwają się teraz po jej ciele jakby szukając defektów i Mary chce uciec, ukryć się, schować jak najgłębiej bo w tych dłoniach jest coś nie tak ale kiedy próbuje zsunąć się na ziemię chwytają ją z siłą imadła i przytrzymują w miejscu.  
  
— Nie rób tego. — Dłonie znikają na chwilę i wracają lekko ogrzane, by wsmarować w jej twarz coś pachnącego ostro cytryną. Mary marszczy nos, kicha i z trudem otwiera oczy. Tuż przed nią majaczy rozedrgany obraz kobiety ubranej w szary foliowy kostium i przez tę jedną doskonałą chwilę wszystko jest w porządku. Później widzi twarz w srebrzystym odbiciu pobliskiej lodówki i cały świat staje w miejscu. Mary drżącym palcem muska obwisły policzek i patrzy z przerażeniem jak odbicie robi dokładnie to samo, i krzyczy, krzyczy tak głośno aż przestanie słyszeć wszystko inne, krzyczy tak długo aż zabraknie jej tchu, krzyczy aż jej wzrok ponownie zamglą łzy i zabiorą ze sobą niewyraźne odbicie siwej staruchy.

* * *

  
Przy wyjściu z Lodowni ktoś zarzuca na nią szorstki szlafrok, ktoś inny wciska w dłonie długopis i pokazuje wykropkowane miejsce, w którym ma wpisać swoje nazwisko  
Collins. C-O-L-L-I-N-S literuje ostrożnie i stara się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak duże i krzywe są litery. Mówią jej, że nie ma się czym przejmować, że to tylko zdrętwiałe mięśnie i nieprzyzwyczajone do jej ruchów nerwy - to wszystko z czasem minie.  
  
_Kłamią_, orientuje się Mary, kiedy po raz czwarty próbuje usiąść na wyznaczonym dla niej krześle jednak otumaniony lekami mózg cały czas myli bodźce i zamiast obniżyć ciało tylko drga niczym w febrze.  
  
_Kłamią_, powtarza i przełyka drapiący w gardle lament, i wbija wzrok w lekarkę, która uśmiecha się do nich promiennie ze swojego miejsca jakby nie widząc zaślinionej koszulki siedzącego nieopodal niej mężczyzny i problemów samej Mary.  
  
_Oni wszyscy kłamią_, powtarza i zerka na swoje nieswoje! zaciśnięte w na połach szlafroka dłonie; jej dwunastoletnia jaźń lamentuje przez chwilę za własnymi rękami. Za długimi, wąskimi palcami po ojcu, za ich mlecznobiałą gładką skórą na której tak często wychodziły odciski od pędzla czy pióra, za połyskiem zawsze zadbanych paznokci i ich lekki wygięciem, które mama wiecznie musiała korygować pilniczkiem. Te ręce są inne. Szerokie ale o krótkich powykręcanych palcach i żółtawych obgryzionych paznokciach i drżą, stale drżą. Nie są jej dłońmi, są inne, obce, wrogie i Mary musi szybko odwrócić od nich wzrok bo inaczej znów zacznie krzyczeć.  
  
— Nie będzie lepiej, nie będzie — mruczy ktoś i Mary potrzebuje chwili by zorientować się, że to ona. Ten głos też jest inny - niższy, ostrzejszy i z wyraźną chrypką, i to jest ostatnia kropla. Krzyczy, znów krzyczy a lekarka przestaje się uśmiechać; przez jej twarz przemyka wyraz irytacji, najwyraźniej została wcześniej poinformowana o jej problemach.  
  
Mary krzyczy, kiedy kobieta zbliża się do niej ostrożnie z rozłożonymi dłońmi, krzyczy cudzym głosem i ukrywa obcą twarz w tych dziwnych, powykręcanych dłoniach i rozpada się, rozpada na kawałki w tym dziwnym, innym ciele aż nie zostaje już nic, aż Mary Collins zabierze swoje jasne piękne palce, swoje brązowe oczy i delikatne kości i odejdzie zostawiając za sobą tylko tę skórę.  
  
Jej głowa boli, żółte palce drżą a ona sama świszczy z każdym oddechem, próbując pochwycić nową równowagę, rozlać się po obcych kościach i chwycić umykające myśli jakby to ciało było zawsze jej.  
  
— Dobrze — mruczy ktoś obok — bardzo dobrze. Duże, głębokie oddechy. Doskonale ci idzie!  
  
Mary _nieMary_ podnosi wzrok i patrzy na klęczącą obok niej lekarkę z plastikowym uśmiechem doklejonym do twarzy.  
  
— Już wszystko w porządku — mówi kobieta i kładzie ostrożnie ręce na przedramionach Mary. Jej dłonie są równie zimne co bezimiennej technik, która wyjęła ją z owodni i Mary z trudem powstrzymuje się przed odsunięciem od niechcianego dotyku. — Już wszystko w porządku — ponawia głaszcząc jej przedramiona — żyjesz i wszystko jest w porządku! — mruczy dalej i Mary chce jej wierzyć. Chce wierzyć, że to wszystko jest w porządku, że to ciało jest tylko tymczasowe i już wkrótce otrzyma coś nowego, lepszego w czym będzie mogła biegać z koleżankami i mijać sąsiadów bez uciekania od nich wzrokiem ale choć ma tylko dwanaście lat nie jest głupia - nie będzie nic lepszego. Państwo nie oferuje nic lepszego ponad to co już znajduje się w piwnicach Lodowni a szanse na znalezienie młodego, niewynajętego ciała są bliskie zeru. Dlatego nie będzie lepiej.  
  
_Teraz jest tylko to. Tylko ta skóra._  
  
Mary ściska swoje powykręcane palce i szuka ukojenia w ich znanych nieznanych ruchach.  
  
_Skóra w której żyje._


End file.
